


No seas tan duro contigo mismo

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec dealing with his insecureties, Before 2x07, First time talk, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: La puerta de la habitación de Magnus se abrió inesperadamente, y de ella salió acelerado, Alec, quien ni siquiera se molestó por sostenerla del picaporte para evitar que esta se golpeara al regresar a su posición original."¡Alec!" se escuchó de adentro de la habitación.O, mi impresión sobre lo que pasa luego de la última escena del episodio 2x07.





	

La puerta de la habitación de Magnus se abrió inesperadamente, y de ella salió acelerado, Alec, quien ni siquiera se molestó por sostenerla del picaporte para evitar que esta se golpeara al regresar a su posición original.   
"¡Alec!" se escuchó de adentro de la habitación.  
Magnus lo llamaba desesperadamente mientras intentaba que no abandonara la casa sin antes tener una conversación. Había vivido demasiado como para seguir confiando en que no era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas, Alec quizás nunca lo entendería, así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió tras él y lo sujetó del brazo como había hecho antes el cazador de sombras.  
"¡Alexander!" su voz se suavizó cuando pronunció su nombre completo. No había que decirlo porque los dos sabían que había una gran diferencia entre 'Alec' y 'Alexander'.  
El suspiro que Alec soltó le aseguró que no correría si este lo soltaba, así que Magnus delicadamente deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de su enamorado y le sostuvo la mano en señal de aprecio.  
Batalló por encontrar su mirada, pero Alec le ganó todas las veces. Sus ojos estaban fríos, apagados, congelados, tal y cual los vio aquel día que el demonio proyectó la imagen de Jace.   
"¿Qué?" su voz sonaba quebrada.  
"Lo lamento" Magnus estaba agitado, había hecho mucho esfuerzo por alcanzarlo, y ahora solo necesitaba conseguir convencerlo de lo que intentaba explicarle.  
Alec miró hacia las paredes a penas escuchó esas tiernas palabras.  
"No quiero que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas. No quiero que actúes sin pensar. Mira, tu eres muy joven y..."  
"E inexperto, inocente, y nunca he tenido una relación. ¿Crees que no lo tengo presente? Magnus, me dijiste que no te importaba..."  
"Y no me importa, Alexander" dijo Magnus mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.  
"Entonces, ¿qué?" eso sonó muy triste. La voz del joven cazador de sombra estaba destruída y Magnus sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo.  
"Magnus, yo puedo ser igual que todos esos 17 mil, yo puedo darte todo lo que ellos te han dado, yo..."  
Los ojos de Magnus brillaron de ternura.  
"No te estoy pidiendo eso" le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y fue testigo de como los ojos congelados del joven se empezaban a derretir.  
"Alexander, tu eres suficiente para mí, con o sin sexo" la mirada de Alec descendió al suelo con vergüenza.   
"No tienes que acelerar nada. No tienes que ser como mis antiguos amantes, Alexander, tu eres diferente a todos ellos. No quiero que seas como todos ellos"  
"Pues, yo no quiero que me trates como si estuvieras con un niño, Magnus, soy un adulto y tomo mis decisiones, no necesito que me cuides --Magnus negó con la cabeza--, no necesito esto. Magnus, yo decidí que quiero hacerlo. Soy suficiente hombre para esto, y para tí"  
Si ese rostro no fuera tan facil de leer... Alec era un saco de inseguridades y Magnus podía percibirlo en cada mirada y en cada sonrisa. Si pudiera curar cada una de esas heridas... Daría la experiencia de todos sus años de vida solo por la posibilidad de cicatrizar una.   
"Alexander, tu eres hermoso. Eres el chico más apuesto que he visto" y eso era mucho decir porque había visto muchas personas. "Y no hay nada que quiera más que hacer el amor contigo" Alec le sonrió y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. "Y te prometo que lo haremos, y juro que pondré todo de mí para que sea la mejor noche de tu vida. Pero para eso necesito que tu también estés listo. Necesito que los dos sepamos que es el momento correcto".  
"Sé que quieres complacerme, pero eso no significa que tengas que entregarte a mí de esa manera. Me complace el solo hecho de que estés aquí y de que sigas volviendo cada vez que puedes".  
Magnus se detuvo porque Alec parecía querer decir algo, luego de unos minutos escuchando en silencio y con una mirada de culpa y tristeza que despertó la compasión en el brujo como lo hizo desde el primer día.  
"Yo... lo siento" las palabras salieron en forma de suspiro.  
Magnus le acarició el rostro suavemente y dejó que Alec se separara de él.  
"Creo que... debería irme"  
Esas palabras le dolieron, pero Magnus sabía que la razón que expulsaba a Alec fuera de su casa ya no tenía mucho que ver con él, y que era algo que Alec debía resolver de camino a casa.   
"No seas tan duro contigo mismo" le dijo Magnus.  
Le mostró una última sonrisa, débil, pero una sonrisa al fin y se retiró.  
Solo quería estar solo. La tristeza que afloraba en su pecho ya la había sentido antes, y ahora ya no la confundía, era un profundo odio y eso nada tenía que ver con lo que Magnus le había dicho, sino con el hecho de que sentía mucha vergüenza de lo que había hecho, y no quería quedarse frente a Magnus para que él fuera testigo de su patética existencia. Y sí, sabía que Magnus se había esforzado mucho tratando de hacerle entender, y él comprendía muy bien el punto del brujo, y también sabía que Magnus siempre lo estaba cuidando de ese odio. Pero aquel era un asunto que Magnus no podía resolver por él. Lo estúpido que se sentía por malinterpretar sus sentimientos y por actuar tan inexperto e inmaduro, lo carcomía. Así que, de camino a casa, se encargó de machacarse lo suficiente para luego tener tiempo y la mente para ocuparse de los demás, como siempre hacía, porque ignorarse era casi un reflejo inconsciente para él, y era su arma más poderosa. Y de esa manera seguiría siempre... si Magnus no lo adivinara tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Personalmente creo que Magnus y Alec no llegaron a tener sexo, y que es por eso que Jace y Magnus tienen esa conversación.   
> Esta es mi versión sobre lo que creo que podría pasar en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
